


Tuesdays

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [281]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Offscreen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked: Leverage. Hardison gets the news on a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesdays

Hardison gets the news on a Tuesday.  It’s a clear spring day, birds in the trees, sun on the ground.

Hardison just feels cold as he drops to sit on the ground, phone clamped to his ear as one of his foster siblings delivers the news about Nana.

The wind is still cold, though the air is bright and there are green buds on the trees littered throughout the cemetery.  The procession is large; Nana touched so many lives.  Hardison walks in the middle of a cluster of foster kids, Parker clutching his left hand, Eliot a steady warmth to his right.

The preacher mouths rote words of comfort.  Hardison sits and stares at the polished wood of the coffin.  His throat is tight, claustrophobic under an open sky.  Parker never lets go.  Eliot’s hand is work-rough and hot where it rests on his shoulder.

The mourners file past, until it is only them and the gravediggers, waiting patiently at a distance.  Only then does Hardison stand, scooping up a handful of dirt in his hand.  “Thanks,” he said, one word so inadequate and yet all he had.

He spilled the dirt over her coffin and walked away.

Behind him, he heard two more handfuls of dirt hit as they were thrown into the grave.  Parker’s fingers re-twine with his left hand, Eliot’s wrapping around his right.  The grit of the grave rubbed between their palms.

Hardison turned his face to the sky, feeling the warmth on his skin.  “Let’s go home.”

They buried Nana on a Tuesday.  On a Tuesday, Hardison fell in love all over again.


End file.
